


Silence

by DetectiveCrimson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Timothy Drake takes to social media to discuss Superheroes, more specifically, his favorite Superhero.[Inspired by a 'Fake Twitter' post.]
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Richard Grayson & Jason Todd & Timothy Drake & Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 32





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Pencember is starting tomorrow, which means I'll be posting brand new works on top of the old works I've been sharing!  
> If you want to join in on Pencember, you can do so by going here- http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp - and picking up the prompt list!  
> If you do take part, make sure to send me a message so I can read your works too!

Tim starred into the swirling liquid in his cup with a pensive expression.  
Coffee always seemed to calm him down, even managing to get him through some hellish circumstances.  
What brought him to his old room in the manor?  
He, Dick, Jason, Cass, Damian, and Bruce, had united against a common enemy.  
The threat was handled, and all of the heroes returned to the Batcave, deciding to stay at the manor and rest before heading out.

But something was bothering our favorite coffee addict.  
Something that made him question much, even his beloved coffee.  
It was something one of the grunts he was fighting had asked.   
"Why alls you kids attached to the Bats, he your favorite hero or somethin'?" Firstly, he had a lot of issues with that statement.   
Batman was *no* hero. And while he was technically still a 'kid,' he wasn't much of one.  
And lastly, well, he didn't know what was so irksome.  
Just something about calling Bruce his favorite hero agitated him, like it wasn't true, well, it wasn't, Batman wasn't a hero.  
But it was more than that, and so, in a fit of confusion, he wondered to himself, 'Who *is* my favorite hero?'  
And so, once Timothy had figured it out, he took to his Twitter, like any good teen.  
Unfortunately, his tweet began a chain reaction as soon as he clicked 'post.'

Tim.D - I have to say it...My Favorite superhero is Green Lantern.

Bruce Wayne - @TimothyDrakeW Get out of my house.

Tim.D - @BruceWayne First, I do plan on leaving, but what did I do??

SleepsWithEveryone - @TimothyDrakeW You know what you did lol, but Green Lantern is kind of cool, so, valid?

Sharpshooter - @RichardGrayson Dude, what the hell happened to your name?

SleepsWithEveryone - @JayBird Holy crap, I didn't even see that!

BloodSon - @RichardGrayson Not untrue however.

BloodSon - @TimothyDrakeW Also, Green Lantern sucks, just stating facts.

Tim.D - @DamianWayne Okay, for once, I do *agree* with you on the Dick thing, but I highly disagree on the subject of Lantern.

Sharpshooter - @RichardGrayson @TimothyDrakeW @DamianWayne Anyone else notice Bruce isn't responding?

BloodSon - @JayBird I noticed that rather quickly, actually.

SleepsWithEveryone - @JayBird He's probably being salty, now excuse me while I go fix my profile. And find out who changed it. -.-

Tim.D - @JayBird It's worrying, I'm packing my overnight bag already. I had planned on resting a little longer, but whatever hell on earth is coming, I don't want to be here to find out.

CassKicksAss - @TimothyDrakeW @RichardGrayson @JayBird @DamianWayne He is silently fuming.

SleepsWithEveryone - @CassandraTheSass @JayBird @TimothyDrakeW @DamianWayne If that's the case, who's up for fast food? I'll buy.

Tim.D - @RichardGrayson Sound's good to me.

Sharpshooter - @RichardGrayson You're buying? Count me in.

CassKicksAss - @RichardGrayson I am a little hungry, I don't see why not.

BloodSon - @RichardGrayson Let me get my jacket.

And so, that was how a peaceful evening of kicking ass, went quickly to a fuming Batdad and a night out.  
Truly the most terrifying fact of this, is that Bruce was even more silent than usual, and would glare at Green Lantern during League meetings.  
It had been a month since the Twitter interaction, and he is still giving Timothy Drake the silent treatment.


End file.
